cloakofshadowwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Hebi Lok
ggg gggg Origins The Hebi-Lok are natives of the Bae-ui Tang isles, an enchanted landscape of various, strange island clusters roughly numbering in the hundreds and varying in size and temperature, however the majority of the islands are of a tropical temperature, and are either of a jungle geography or are barren deserts, excluding the northernmost island of the clusters known as the Icelets. The main island, Tom Aral Của Rắn, is all but a small continent, of incredibly vast deserts and a massive natural fortification of mountains (where Black Iron is often mined for armor, and Enchanted Ice is harvested from the northernmost peaks), within which is a expansive valley where crops of chia, beans, and the alien Karne-Bulaklak; a flower that’s petals are very rich and behave the same as a meat, with incredibly medicinal sap and the ability to heal it’s petals after a short period of time, lending themselves to be ample farm foods. Within this area is the strange Ivory Palace, constructed from the bones, teeth, and scales of dragons, sea snakes, and leviathans. Within, the Raja of the Enlightened Throne lives with a court of a thousand warriors, reportedly representatives of every island and of his own personal advisers. The Hebi-lok themselves are a bizarre folk; their bodies are serpentine from the waist down, stretching into a long, body ranging from twelve feet, to thirty. From the waist up, they are relatively humanoid; their bodies are still scaled and have human-like features, yet with serpentine teeth in a human mouth, and reptilian eyes; with added features differing on the clan. There are multiple tribes of these serpent folk spread throughout the isles, and this dictates how they hunt. The Pengecut tribe is composed of leopard printed folk, who make up the backbone of the Hebi-Lok military. They are constrictors, and thus have incredibly powerful body strength. They are relatively muscular from the body up, and have smooth, serpentine heads like that of a Boa. The Yudokuna tribe are incredibly small beings, with the upper torso roughly the size of a small child, and are split into two sub-groups. The first has the appearance of either incredibly pale humans with crimson eyes and white hair, or humans with charcoal black skin black hair and acid green eyes. Both have strikingly bright accents upon their skin that reflects their eye color. Both wear garments of leather and scale-mail. They have unhinged jaws and mouths that open like a reptile, along with mouths of pointed teeth with a deadly poison that differs between the two groups. The albino has a paralyzing toxin, to better drink the blood of their victim, while the darker variety have an incredibly potent neurotoxin that enflames the blood and causes blindness, and a dormant madness, convincing the victim to attack people at the closest opportunity. The two groups are estranged, the albino actually managing to be pushed off of their home island and forced onto a small barren wasteland of volcanic rock and dead woodland just within the eastern border of the isles. The majority of the Yudokuna clan are used as spies, assassins, and thieves to further the agenda of the isles. The Oki tribe is native to the southernmost islands, and are used as brutes if not siege engines. They range from thirty to fifty feet, and are largely acclaimed as giants. They have long serpentine necks that end in constrictor heads, and each neck (ranging from 3-5) sprouts from where the human head should be. They are a dull blue in color. The Mizu tribe are cyan and acid green serpents of one tribe, that inhabit the coastlines of the isles. They are maritime hunters and make up a significant portion of the navy and beachfront attacking forces. They are one of the only tribes to use magic; summoning storms and hordes of predatory fish to attack their foes. The Omo Clan are the ruling class of the Hebi-Lok. Standing tall at 8 feet and with a 16 foot tail, and with the scale color of the brightest red. They have frilled necks like cobras, and cruel snake like faces. Their hands are tipped with vicious claws, and they are very ferocious fighters. They are the ruling class, and their philosophy is to strike at a target when they seem at their weakest, and to never forgive a transgression, and will wait up to a thousand years for revenge. Category:Peoples Category:Bae-ui Tang Isles Category:Eljuk